1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to swimmer's aids, and more specifically to a system and method for swimming with a weighted kickboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Kickboards are buoyant, typically made of blue foam, and are used by swimmers to provide flotation for their forearms and hands. Standard kickboards statically float above the surface of the pool. Kickboards normally have a rounded forward edge and a squared off back edge along with an upper surface and a lower surface. Current kickboards are used by the swimmer grabbing an edge of the kickboard, resting their forearms on the upper surface of the kickboard, and then kicking their legs to provide motion. A kickboard is a buoyant object used to condition the user's legs to kick stronger and faster, and gives the swimmer a stronger kick while swimming, enabling the user to generate more propulsion from the legs and swim faster. A user holds a kickboard at the front edge or along the sides, extends one's legs away from the board, and moves the legs to propel themselves forward. The kickboard reacts to the swimmer by pushing upwards because the kickboard is lighter than the water it displaces. Current kickboards do not provide swimmers with both upwards and downwards reactive forces because of the buoyancy of current kickboards. While there are many systems for kickboards well known in the art, considerable room for improvement remains.
While the assembly of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.